rpgparadefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Alnon
Jeremey Alnon is a Duelist wandering the Suburbs in which Team Parade protect. He is the only one not of the Aura Family, besides Totchi, to learn Betting It All and applying his own personal touch. He uses natural speed and spiritual awarness to eliminate those in way of his ultimate goal: to find Janman and prove his training wasn't a waste. Biography Jeremy was a street-brawling recluse for months after his parents died. He once tried to steal from Janman, but ended up with several broken bones and bruises. He heard later that his style was of Betting It All, and after much convincing, was able to get Pro to teach him the basics. After leaving the dojo, he found his true style amongst Chinese mythology, creating a rare off-shoot of Betting It All: The Zodiac Roulette Style, a simple yet complex mix of newly created and ancient martial arts related to the 12 signs of the Chinese Zodiac, letting him tap into speed, strength and anything in between. Since then, he's been shadowing the movements of Team Parade to see how he'd stack up against Janman in the inevitable rematch. Personality Jeremy never was the same laid back guy he was after his fight with Janman. He was more quiet, more free flowing, and more serious. He stays alone as to move on his own sceduele and to keep training focused on his own style. He never was one to smack talk, but rather to let his actions speak for themselves. He isn't used to holding conversations and often doesn't try. He enjoys seeing his hard training in action and for it to pay off. He almost is glad the Kabuki Thugs moved in, giving him something to do. He tries to thin them out just enough so Team Parade doesn't get whif of him. Family None, and he doesn't know why. In Combat Jeremy is a young and quick deliverer of pain using the Zodiac Roulette style of Betting It All. He deals out hard hits and combos to rapid attacks and complex and stunning attacks. He often uses stances in his special attacks, allowing for spiritual and physical buff along with whole-new attack sets. He has weak defence but his spirit attack, spirit defense, dexterity, attack, and evasion are top notch, allowing for more of taking no damage than taking less. Attacks Jeremy's basic attacks are his favorite low-level attacks of the Roulette style, and are performed at random The include the following: Incomplete list *'Ox Fist: '''Double fisted body blow with a low stun chance *'Cobra Strike: (Combo) Open hand stab to jugular followed by reverse elbow to torso with a medium poison chance. *'Stubborn Ram: '''Stong, charging headbutt, which does low self damage and medium stun chance. *'Scurrying Mouse: '(Combo) Several quick jabs to the enemy's pressure points then followed up with a snap kick. *'Rooster Tail: 'A full roundhouse kick, then a reversed roundhouse kick *'Lucky Rabbit: 'A sweep kick, which, if dodged, does a uppercut kick afterwards which does more damage B.A.A.s ''Incomplete list * 'Drunken Monkey Assault: '''The user attacks all enemies with a barrage of wild, uncontrollable swing punches. This attack does leave the user open for counters, but counter's do little damage during this attack. Then Enter Drunken Monkey Stance:All Attack stats are increased and all Defense except EVAD are decreased. Replaces Roulette Techniques with Drunken Monkey Techniques. Bonuses and Techniques end when stance does. Stance ends at end of battle or until stance changes. *'Golden Dragon's Raid: 'The user delievers three snap kicks to the left, right, and front of the enemy, then, administers a Dragon Jaw Choke. Then enters Golden Dragon Stance: DEX, EVAD, and ATK increase and replaces Roulette Techniques with Golden Dragon Techniques, all which deal fire damage. Bonuses and Tecniques end when stance does. Stance ends at end of battle or until stance change. *'New Year's Roulette: 'A large wheel appears and spins until it stops. Whatever the wheel stops on, the greatest attack of that animal is performed, with varrying effects and damage. This will revert any stance back to the basic Roulette Technique. Special B.A.A.s ''Incomplete list *'''All Year Roulette: The greatest attacks of all 12 signs are unleashed, some focused on one enemy, some on all. This will increase all stats until end of battle, but all FS is drained by this attack and no stances can be used once this has been used for the rest of the battle.